Mi dulce tortura
by Sele-Cullen
Summary: Season Contest Cullen: Siglo XVII. La vida de Edward Cullen dara un giro de 180º, cuando por casualidad encuentre al amor de su vida en el cementerio donde sus padres estan enterrados. ¿Que macabridades le deparara el destino?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

Caminando por el camino pedregoso y oscuro, únicamente llegaban a mis oídos el sonido de mis pasos, el murmullo de los árboles y a los pequeños búhos ululando. La suave y fría brisa de la madrugada mecía las ramas y las hojas como si de una tranquilizante canción de cuna se tratara, dando cierto aspecto fantasmal al ya de por si oscuro paraje. La blanca y solitaria luna iluminaba tenue y casi imperceptiblemente mi paso por el bosque esa noche. Como todas las noches.

Siempre he padecido insomnio, desde pequeño. Dormir se convertía en toda una aventura inalcanzable y las horas pasaban eternas y aburridas dentro de la mullida cama de mi habitación, convirtiendo mi momento de descanso y de paz en una autentica pesadilla interminable. Nunca tuve sueños, o quizás es que nunca llegaba a recordar ninguno cuando me despertaba después de pocas horas dormidas. Aun así, siempre presente una vitalidad y fortaleza envidiables.

Con el paso de los años descubrí la maravillosa manera de entretenerme: Simplemente abrí la puerta y me di cuenta de que fuera, bajo el manto de estrellas, me esperaba un mundo completamente desconocido… y no quise esperar ni un solo minuto para comenzar a conocerlo.

Si te paras un minuto a pensar, la vida nocturna está llena de maravillas inexploradas. Por el día lo ves absolutamente todo, pero por la noche, tu vista escasea y sientes la emoción de no saber con lo próximo que te encontrarás. Y esto fue lo que me pasó a mí. Sentí la tremenda necesidad de escaparme del mundo de mis ausentes sueños, para descubrir el mundo nocturno, y resulto ser lo más excitante que había hecho en mi vida. Cada paseo, cada nueva noche en la soledad lejos de mi hogar, a merced de la naturaleza era… indescriptible.

Mis padres fallecieron cuando yo contaba con solo dos años de edad, cuando mi casa fue asaltada por unos mercenarios en busca del dinero y de las joyas. Sin embargo nunca se descarto que pudiera ser algún tipo de venganza, al fin y al cabo, mi padre era un gran hombre digno de todos los honores, un autentico noble y enemigos no le faltaban, aunque él nunca entendió por que lo odiaban.

Yo era muy pequeño y no soy capaz de recordar nada. Por lo que me contaron Renee y Phil—el ama de llaves y el mayordomo, quienes me criaron a partir de entonces-, los muy canallas entraron por la puerta trasera de la mansión y comenzaron a destrozar todo cuanto encontraban con las espadas. Cuando llegaron a donde se encontraba mi familia, mi padre cubrió la huida de mi madre y se enfrento a ellos en una batalla sangrienta, en el cual pereció. Renee dice que mi madre me escondió en un armario bajo llave y después se alejo para evitar sospechas sobre mi posición. Luego entraron y la mataron. Gracias a dios yo no puedo recordar eso. No podría soportarlo. Aunque tampoco podía recordar el rostro de mis padres, ni de como era su personalidad.

Quizás por eso cada noche, mi paseo finalizaba allí donde yacían los muertos. Un lugar en penumbras y penetrante olor. El cementerio.

En el había encontrado el consuelo que tanto necesitaba. Quizás era extraño e incluso podría considerarse que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, pero ir allí, entrar en el panteón de mis padres, sentarme en el suelo mirando sus tumbas y hablarles sin obtener respuesta, era lo más cercano que obtendría de ellos nunca.

Mi mayor pena.

Esa noche no tenía nada de especial, mi intención era realizar los mismos actos de siempre: colocar las flores en su sitio, limpiar un poco el lugar, contarles como había transcurrido el día y volver a cerrar el portón, como si nadie hubiese entrado en ese lugar. Pero esta vez las cosas no fueron como yo esperaba.

Cuando estaba atravesando la verja del cementerio, la poca iluminación me advirtió de que no estaba solo, cuando percibí una figura moverse enfrente del panteón de mis padres. Dentro se habían colocado algunas de sus joyas favoritas en su honor, joyas que para ellos no tenían más que un valor sentimental pero que para cualquier coleccionista podía valer una fortuna así que no era de extrañar que me imaginase lo peor.

-¿Quién está ahí?

La figura se quedo quieta un momento y se giro hacia mí, aunque no pude verle el rostro porque estaba tapado con la capucha de una capa negra.

-¿Qué hace aquí?—comencé a andar a paso rápido hacia él.

Fue entonces cuando reaccionó, bajo las escaleras frente al portón y empezó a correr en dirección contraria a donde yo me encontraba.

-¡Espere!—le grité mientras salía corriendo detrás de él.

Se movía con torpeza entre las tumbas, como si no hubiera corrido en mucho tiempo, pero aun así era rápido y escurridizo. Flexible. Pronto alcanzó los limites opuestos del cementerio, allí donde empezaban los arboles. Si lograba colarse entre ellos nunca conseguiría pillarle, así que me puse a correr tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron. Ya faltaba poco, solo un poquito más.

Cuando mis dedos consiguieron agarrar el extremo de su capa ondeante ya estábamos en el límite del bosque. Debí de tirar de forma demasiado brusca porque el individuo trastabillo y cayó al suelo, haciéndome tropezar en el acto.

La situación era bastante extraña porque había aterrizado encima de su espalda y lo estaba aplastando. Pero lo más curiosos es que empecé a notar formas extrañas bajo mis dedos pues no parecía exactamente el cuerpo que debería tener un hombre.

-¡Quítate de encima!—masculló con voz ahogada debajo de mi. Una voz femenina.

-Lo siento—dije mientras me apartaba.

Se incorporó un poco y comenzó a toser agarrándose el cuello.

-¡¿Estás loco o qué? ¡¿Pretendes matarme?

-Lo siento, no pensé en tirar tan fuerte.

Me quede mirándola mientras se sentaba sobre la hierba y se bajaba la capucha para tantear mejor la garganta dañada.

Mis ojos se pararon en su rostro. Era delicado y níveo, con las mejillas tersas y las pestañas largas. Una cara de mujer pero al mismo tiempo aniñada. Me sorprendí de mi mismo por pensar que era hermosa. Nunca me había fijado en una mujer como para alegar que era hermosa. Tenía el cabello oscuro aunque no podía determinar el color por la oscuridad, ni su extensión porque estaba escondido tras la capa.

Además, no era adecuado ver a una mujer fuera de casa tan tarde, y mucho menos sin compañía. No es que yo pensara así pero es lo que diría la sociedad.

Ella se dio cuenta de que la miraba.

-¿Qué?

-Eres una chica—dije señalándola embobado.

-Eres muy suspicaz—comentó mirándome con sorna. En ese momento la poca luz del lugar cayó sobre sus ojos, dándoles un aspecto mágico y atrayente.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara?—dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Eso me devolvió en parte a la realidad.

-¿Qué hacías intentando abrir la tumba de mis padres?

Se sorprendió.

-¿Son ellos tus padres?

Asentí.

-¿Venias a robar?—pregunté mirándola ceñudo.

Ella saltó y se puso de pie como un resorte.

-Por Dios, ¡No! ¿Por qué clase de persona me tomas?

-¿Por la que se aparece en medio de la noche a intentar forzar la puerta de un panteón donde descansan los muertos en paz?—pregunté alzando una ceja.

-Bueno visto así…-se quedó pensativa-¡pero no estaba robando!

-¿Y por qué huiste?

-A pues no sé. ¿Qué harías tu si de pronto alguien rompe la tranquilidad y el silencio en medio de un cementerio, te grita como loco y viene hacia ti tan amenazadoramente? Si supongo que huir no es algo razonable. No. Ni un poquito—me mandó una mirada asesina. No me importaría morir por esos ojos.

¿Yo he pensado eso? Creo que estoy leyendo demasiado Shakespeare.

-Vale, suponiendo que te creo, ¿por qué querías entrar donde están las tumbas de mis padres?

Se quedó en silencio unos instantes. Supuse que había considerado el hecho de que tenía derecho a saberlo.

-Quería conocerlos.

-¿Por qué?

Entrecerró los ojos molesta por tantas preguntas.

-¿No te enseñaron que nunca debes incordiar a una señorita?

Me levanté y la enfrenté con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿No te enseñaron que no es bueno escaparse de casa a la madrugada sin decírselo a nadie, para allanar recintos ajenos?

-¿Cómo sabes si tengo o no tengo permiso?—dijo firme aunque noté un suave temblor en su voz en el último instante.

-Lo sé porque me acabas de demostrar que no sabes mentir—Le dije con una gran sonrisa triunfal.

Ella bufó.

-¿Y bien?

Suspiro derrotada.

-Eres un buen contrincante—dijo sonriendo débilmente.

-Gracias. Pero no te va a servir cambiarme de tema.

Me miró y luego añadió:

-Mi padre me ha hablado mucho de ellos.

-¿Tu padre?

-Charlie Swan. Fue un importante militar en el pasado. Ahora se dedica a entrenar a los próximos guardias reales. El era muy amigo del matrimonio Cullen. Me hablo maravillas de ellos. Dice que ellos salvaron su vida una vez y que siempre les estuvo muy agradecido. Yo crecí escuchando sus batallas, su vida, su ejemplo. Mi padre los idolatraba y consiguió que yo también lo hiciera. Parece estúpido por mi parte, pero es como cuando ves a alguien muy importante y famoso y no deseas otra cosa que verlos de cerca. Lo creas o no esta es la primera vez que vengo, porque de día no se me está permitido.

Ella hablaba con tanta pasión y ardor sobre unas personas que nunca llego a conocer… al igual que yo tampoco. Y por infantil que pudiera ser sentí envidia. Envidia porque yo sabía lo justo y lo necesario sobre ellos. Conocía su vida de después de que yo naciera pero no de cuando ellos jóvenes, tal y como esta chica relataba. Aunque quizás…

-¿Me lo contarías?

-¿El qué?—preguntó ella saliendo de su burbuja de recuerdos.

-Todo. Todo lo que te ha contado tu padre sobre los míos. Me gustaría mucho escucharlo.

-Es mucho que contar.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Pues yo no. Como ya sabes estoy aquí de polizón y tengo que regresar lo antes posible.

-Yo te veo muy tranquila y bien de tiempo.

-Eres un poquito impertinente ¿no?—se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del bosque.

No podía obligarla, además de que tenía toda la razón estaba siendo muy descortés con ella (aunque había intentado entrar sin permiso en territorio ajeno). Pero aun así no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad que llevaba esperando toda mi infancia, de conocer un poco más a mis padres. No podía dejarla escapar.

Caminé rápidamente y le di alcance, agarrando su brazo suavemente para detenerla. Ella me miró intensamente y yo hice lo mismo. Por un momento pude sentir que algo encajaba dentro de mí, pero no estaba seguro de lo que era. Un extraño calor se apoderó de mi ser mientras clavaba mis pupilas en las suyas.

-Por favor…-susurre—seré mucho mas cortes, pero por favor, cuéntamelo—dije con un tono apagado.

Ella continúo observándome atentamente, aunque pude captar como relajaba sus hombros y suavizaba la expresión.

-No tengo elección, ¿verdad?—preguntó tiernamente.

-No. Lo más probable es que me chive que estas aquí si no lo haces—me reí.

Ella también se puso a reír. Era un sonido hermoso, hipnotizante.

-Eres odioso—masculló entre risas.

-Lo sé. Es parte de mi encanto.

-¿Cómo te llamas?—me preguntó.

-¿No te lo ha dicho tu padre?

-Mmm… no, se salto esa parte.

Sonreí y le tendí mi mano.

-Soy Edward Cullen. A su servicio.

Ella me guiñó un ojo cómplice.

-Isabella Swan. Aunque prefiero que me digan Bella—me tendió su delicada mano y yo la besé.

-¿Tan alto tienes el ego?

Ella me golpeo en el pecho y se carcajeó.

Y de esa manera, nos sentamos en el césped y comenzamos a entablar una hermosa amistad.

Esa fue la primera noche de muchas. Quedábamos en el mismo sitio y a la misma hora de siempre, pasábamos horas conversando, a veces de mis padres y otras veces nos lanzábamos preguntas el uno al otro con el fin de conocernos más, como paso la noche una semana después de conocernos.

-¿Qué edad tienes?—pregunté.

-Dieciocho. ¿Tu?

-¡Muchos!

-¡Va, venga dilo!

-Que no, que te asustas.

-Que va…-dijo sacudiendo la mano.

-Bueno… también tengo dieciocho—sonreí.

Ella se arrastro hacia atrás con cara de miedo.

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunté.

-¡Eres un viejo!

-No es verdad.

-Si lo es.

-No lo es.

-¡Hasta tu mismo lo dijiste!

-¡No iba enserio! Además, ¡tenemos la misma edad!

Ella cayó de espaldas y empezó a reírse de mi mientras yo mascullaba por lo bajo.

-¡No te burles!—dije gateando hasta ella y haciéndole cosquillas.

-¡Suéltame!

-No, castigo divino.

Ella luchaba contra mí, pero no tenía mucha fuerza. Entonces me golpeo una de las rodillas en las que me sostenía y caí encima de ella, a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas por el esfuerzo y ambos estábamos aun riéndonos, mezclando nuestros alientos. Yo la mire a los ojos cuando me di cuenta de este hecho y vi en ellos la verdad reflejada de los míos. Empezaba a adorar a esta mujer. Quizás más de lo que debería.

Cada día se hacía eterno a la espera de que llegara la noche solo para poder verla. Cada momento a su lado era más importante para mí que los dieciocho años de mi existencia. Su carisma, su fuerza de voluntad, su carácter, y esos ojos brillantes en los que me perdía una y otra vez sin remedio. Me había contado muchas cosas de mis padres. Cosas que yo no hubiera podido imaginar, como por ejemplo, que mi padre estuvo en el ejercito cuando joven junto a Charlie Swan, y le enseño al padre de Bella todo cuanto sabia de lucha. El padre de Bella conoció a mi madre en la fiesta de conmemoración por la victoria y supo que era perfecta para mi padre, así que de alguna forma movió los hilos para unirlos. Mi madre había sido una mujer maravillosa, en toda regla, y además con una valentía e imponencia envidiables. Me conto que Charlie adoraba como conseguía ponerlo en su sitio cuando se lo merecía. Eso y tantas otras cosas que me relataba eran para mí un bálsamo en los recuerdos que no tenia de ellos. Le estaba muy agradecido por ello.

Había averiguado un par de cosas sobre ellos, como que vivían más o menos a dos kilómetros de mi casa, y padre e hija solían frecuentar los bosques cercanos cada tarde a caballo.

Ese mismo día me disponía a montar el mío propio y a probar suerte.

Mi yegua ya estaba preparada y lista para ser montada. Había estado conmigo desde que era un potro y yo la había criado desde pequeño. La quería mucho.

El trayecto por el bosque resulto más gratificante de lo que esperaba. Teniendo en cuenta que había muy pocas probabilidades de encontrarlos en un espacio tan grande, me limite a disfrutar el paseo. Estos parajes eran hermosos a su manera en la noche pero tenían un encanto a la luz del sol que pocas veces apreciaba.

Después de un largo paseo sobre el lomo del caballo, me dirigí hacia un rio cercano para darle de beber. Cuando comencé a escuchar la corriente, me baje y la guie hacia allí. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a una jovencita ataviada con un hermoso vestido azul arrodillada y lavándose la cara en el. Los tímidos rayos de luz que se filtraban entre las hojas caían sobre su cabello arrancándole destellos cobrizos y castaños. Era un bonito color. Cuando escucho mis pasos se giro rápidamente.

-¿Edward?

-¡Bella!

Al final había conseguido lo que tanto deseaba. Verla a la luz del día.

Era deslumbrante. Sus ojos tenían un color marrón chocolate precioso, que no había podido captar hasta ese momento debido a la oscuridad que caracterizaba nuestros encuentros.

-¿Debo suponer que esto es fruto de la casualidad?—sonrió arqueando una ceja y levantándose.

Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que era la primera vez que la veía con vestido. Todas las noches que pasábamos juntos llevaba una camisa y pantalones negros de hombre junto con la capa de cuerpo entero y capucha. Para ella era más cómodo caminar y camuflarse por el bosque con eso y, aunque le quedaban estupendamente, con ese vestido estaba absolutamente… no me habían enseñado suficientes palabras para poder describirla. Ese escote en forma de barco con los hombros descubiertos, las mangas que se anchaban a la altura del codo, la ajustada tela del tronco y la suave caída hacia el suelo. Los leves rizos que se escapaban de su moño y ese suave resplandor de sus mejillas sonrosadas. Sentía en mis manos un leve cosquilleo, como si mis dedos desearan tocar esa piel expuesta, como si no hubiera mayor placer en el mundo que rozar la perfección de su rostro, la tersura de sus mejillas, la suavidad de su cuello… eran sentimientos que habían estado manifestándose muy débilmente las últimas noches pero que ahora alcanzaban su punto culminante. Solo… por alguna extraña razón tenía miedo de lo que eso pudiera significar.

Me acerqué a donde ella estaba y guie a mi yegua hacia la orilla del río para que saciara su sed.

-No se dé que me hablas—sonreí.

-Y supongo que tampoco sabrás porque un chaval llamado Jacob va por ahí haciendo preguntas a la gente sobre mí y mi familia ¿verdad?—preguntó con semblante serio pero al mismo tiempo se le asomaba un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios.

Oh… estúpido Jake Black. ¿Tan difícil es entender el _"se discreto"_? Ya tendré unas palabritas con él en cuanto lo vea.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de que fui yo?—enarqué una ceja.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Me encantaba la forma en la que siempre dejaba claro quién tenía la razón.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Estoy en todo mi derecho de saber con quién tengo encuentros furtivos cada noche ¿no?

Ella se rio.

-Ni que fuéramos una pareja de enamorados escondiéndose del mundo—dijo aun riéndose.

No sé exactamente qué fue lo que provoco mi fuerte sonrojo, si que se estuviera burlando de mi o el hecho de que acababa de decir en voz alta lo que muchas veces me había atrevido a imaginar. Aun así no me tembló la voz cuando le conteste.

-¿Eso es lo que desearía señorita Bella Swan?—me incliné un poco para estar a su altura regalándole una media sonrisa socarrona.

Por un instante tuve la impresión de que se le cortaba la respiración y casi pude ver como se le ponían los ojos en blanco. Solo por un instante…

-Más quisieras Cullen—dijo apuntándome el pecho con su dedo índice. Aunque la presión fue muy débil y a través de la ropa, sentí como una corriente eléctrica reavivaba todas y cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas. Tenía que rozar esa piel, lo necesitaba… solo un poco…

De manera mal disimulada agarré su mano como si quisiera apartarla, pero al contrario de lo que tenía pensado, mis manos actuaron casi por voluntad propia y la llevaron hasta mis labios, los cuales acariciaron con un suave beso la tersa y suave piel de la parte interna de su muñeca, allí donde su delicioso olor a fresas estaba algo más definido.

Fue como un sueño. El calor, la textura, él como algo tan simple podía convertirse en un acto tan íntimo y delicioso. No pude evitar pensar en que si esto era tan maravilloso como lo sentía, sus labios…

Abrí los ojos de golpe al darme cuenta de que estaba llevando esto demasiado lejos. Sin embargo, todo síntoma de cordura se vio aplacado cuando divise sus labios entreabiertos y como su mirada llameante se dirigía hacia allí donde mis labios estaban posados. No pude resistirme, mis instintos salieron a la luz, los sentimientos que había intentado reprimir en las últimas semanas resurgían con toda su fuerza. Sujeté suave pero firmemente su mentón y lo eleve hacia mí. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada, pero el sonido casi se veía aplacado por el incesante palpitar de mi alocado corazón. Pegue mi frente a la suya y nuestros labios quedaron a una distancia muy reducida, poco más que existente.

-¿Que me has hecho?—le susurré.

-Yo… esto no debería estar pasando…-dijo con voz entrecortada.

-¿Por qué?

No contestó. Yo tampoco esperé una respuesta.

En ese momento pegué nuestros labios con una mínima presión, pero la suficiente para hacerme estremecer por completo. Eran tan dulces, tan perfectos, gloriosos. Esta era la primera vez que sentía algo tan fuerte por alguien. Me separe un segundo y luego volví a presionar de nuevo, disfrutando profundamente esa exquisita sensación. Lentamente los moví contra los suyos, acariciándolos levemente. Mi cuerpo tembló cuando ella me respondió de manera intensa. Mi mano bajo y se acomodo en su hermoso cuello, atrayéndola más hacia mí.

-¿Bella?

Ambos nos separamos de inmediato al escuchar esa voz que provenía de detrás de nosotros. Entonces un hombre alto y robusto apareció de entre los árboles. Tenía un porte aristócrata pero también andaba muy erguido, como si estuviera alerta.

-Padre—respondió Bella intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

Su padre. Así que este era Charlie. No era de extrañar entonces su porte. Lo vi alzar una ceja cuando me miró.

-Este es Edward. Edward Cullen.

No pareció sorprenderse al escuchar mi nombre.

-Si, lo sé—dijo tendiéndome la mano.

-Encantado de conocerle. Bella me ha hablado mucho de usted y de mis padres.

-¿Enserio? Nunca supe que se conocían—comentó.

Me di cuenta de lo estúpido de mi comentario y no supe que responder.

-Nos conocimos en el mercado padre. Solemos hablar mientras hacemos nuestras compras.

Había sido más rápida que yo pero…esa escusa era intragable.

-De acuerdo entonces—le sonrió su padre.

¿Podía ser tan fácil?

-Que casualidad encontrarte por aquí Edward. ¿Sabes? Yo adoraba a tus padres. Eran magnificas personas.

-Gracias señor—dije sinceramente—y si, suelo venir a menudo a pasear a caballo por aquí.

-¡Eso es estupendo! ¿Te importaría que te acompañáramos de vez en cuando? A mi hija y a mí nos encantaría. ¿Verdad Bella?—dijo mirando a su hija.

-Claro—dijo en un tono bajo, casi triste.

-Seria todo un honor para mí—le dije con el tono más respetuoso que encontré. Al fin y al cabo no recibiría tal trato si se enterara de que animo a su hija a escaparse en mitad de la noche para conversar. Aunque tenía la sensación de que ya no volvería a ser igual que siempre después de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Pues bueno hijo—dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro—nos volveremos a ver pronto y te hablare sobre tus padres, si es que mi querida hija me ha dejado algo que contar. Nosotros ya nos despedimos, últimamente mi hija tiende a quedarse hasta tarde durmiendo, así que procuro obligarla a irse a dormir temprano.

No pude evitar reírme antes su comentario por lo inocente que a mí me sonaba. Pude ver un asomo de sonrisa en los labios de Bella también, sin embargo, fue muy breve porque pronto recobro su aspecto sombrío. Y creo que sabía la razón de su preocupación.

Cuando su padre se giró y caminó de vuelta hacia los arbustos, agarré el brazo de Bella antes de que lo siguiera y le susurré al oído lo mas sinceramente que pude.

-Te quiero.

Nunca le había dicho esas palabras a nadie que recordara. Ni siquiera las personas que me criaron, porque lo consideraba como un insulto a mis padres, ya que nunca me escucharían decírselo a ellos. Sin embargo esta vez era diferente. Era un te quiero que me cosquilleaba en los labios, que me daba placer pronunciarlo. Para mí era muy importante.

Sentí como ella se estremecía tan cerca de mí que tuve que reprimir el impulso de abrazarla para reconfortarla.

Me miró intensamente por unos segundos, y después continuó caminando detrás de su padre, con su vestido ondeando al viento, como si de un ángel a punto de extender sus alas se tratara. Mi ángel.

Justo antes de desaparecer me dedico una última mirada con ojos llorosos y pronuncio sin voz "aquí". Asentí y después continuo su camino detrás de su padre. Me quede ahí de pie mientras escuchaba a las monturas alejarse de mi posición.

Una sonrisa estúpida se estableció en mi rostro, la cual únicamente note por la leve tensión de mis mejillas. Finalmente había admitido lo que tan difícil se me hacía creer. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se enamora de una chica a las pocas semanas de conocerla? Apenas habían pasado dos meses desde la primera noche, pero había conseguido que odiara el día con todas mis fuerzas tan solo por no poder estar cerca de ella. Era inexplicable y estúpido pero… también era muy intenso. Mis labios aun hormigueaban por el recuerdo de los suyos y mis manos se contraían y se relajaban ansiosas al no tener su cálida piel para poder tocarla. Sin ni siquiera proponérselo me había vuelto adicto a ella. Una adicción que me preocupaba porque no tenía la seguridad de que ella me correspondiera como yo lo hacía. ¿Por qué tanta preocupación en sus ojos? ¿Y si me rechazaba? Estaba seguro de que ella también disfruto el beso pero quizás la había asustado al revelarle mis sentimientos.

Miré al cielo y comprobé que ya estaba atardeciendo. No creí haber estado cavilando tanto tiempo. Con resignación me di la vuelta y fui a donde estaba el caballo. Mataría el tiempo volviendo a casa y realizando las actividades mundanas que se esperaban de mí. Pero en pocas horas volvería con ella, y esperaba que siguiera siendo así por mucho tiempo.

Ya eran pasadas las dos de la madrugada cuando termine por perder la esperanza de que se fuera a presentar. Me hallaba en la misma orilla del rio que esa tarde, tal y como ella me había pedido. A lo mejor el "aquí" no significaba exactamente que nos íbamos a reunir en este lugar o quizás es que se había echado atrás y no quería volver a verme. Esa posibilidad hacia que me ardiera el pecho horrores.

Llevaba tres horas aquí sentado, esperando. Normalmente nos reunimos pasado poco mas de medianoche, nunca había tardado tanto. Suspiré y apoyé las manos en el césped para levantarme. Me estiré y me alisé un poco la ropa para después volverme para comenzar mi camino de regreso a casa. Fue entonces cuando la vi. Ahí parada en frente de mi, a un par de pasos a distancia, en medio de dos árboles. Erguida con su habitual conjunto negro y capa de cuerpo entero que se mecía con la brisa, me miraba con una expresión indescifrable, como si tratara de ver a través de mí. Aun así con esa expresión tan fría me resultaba hermosa. Perfecta. Aterradora en cierta forma, lo que solo hacia recalcar su belleza. Su cabello largo y suelto se le arremolinaba alrededor del rostro y su pecho se movía lentamente con el vaivén de su respiración. El silencio que nos envolvía era casi mágico y prácticamente me dolió tener que romperlo.

-¿Cu-cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?

Ladeó un poco la cabeza.

-Bastante.

Tarde un poco en contestar. Su tono de voz cortante fue como un bálsamo de agua fría sobre el calor que sentí al divisar su presencia.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste?

-Te ves hermoso preocupado.

Su comentario me sorprendió y sentí como mis mejillas se ruborizaban. Aun así no vi cambios en la expresión de ella.

-¿Estas bien?—le dije preocupado.

Ella agachó la vista y asintió.

-Si es por lo que te dije…

Ella levanto de nuevo la cabeza mirándome dolida.

-¿Te arrepientes?

-¿Qué…? ¡No! Para nada, nunca he estado más seguro de nada en mi vida—baje la vista avergonzado- Se que es casi imposible y que quizás te parezca estúpido pero te quiero, muchísimo, y aunque nos conocemos desde hace poquísimo tiempo así es como lo siento. No… no pasa nada si tú no sientes lo mismo, yo… me conformo con pasar tiempo contigo, como amigos, yo solo…

Sentí un movimiento frente a mí y la mire. En menos de dos segundos saltó sobre mi y estampo sus labios contra los míos con ardor, con pasión. Mis brazos se ciñeron fuertemente a su cintura y respondí con toda la felicidad que pude en ese momento.

-Yo-beso—también—beso—te quiero—volvió a besarme.

Yo me reí contra sus labios. Agarré su rostro con ambas manos y me separe lo suficiente para poder hablar.

-¿Lo dices enserio?—dije para volver a besarla levemente.

-Completamente. Vas a pensar que es estúpido—dijo optando por repetir mis palabras—pero solo te conozco desde hace unas pocas semanas y ya siento que mi vida quedaría vacía sin ti—volvió a besarme.

Yo la sujete por la cintura y la eleve para empezar a dar vueltas con ella en mis manos. Su risa cantaría se distribuyo por el lugar, un mágico sonido que podría hacer danzar a las flores.

-Para, me estoy mareando—dijo aun riéndose.

La dejé poner sus pies en el suelo y la apoyé contra mí para que recuperara el equilibrio, momento que aproveché para estrecharla e introducir mi nariz en su cabello, inspirando profundamente su aroma. Pronto se separó y me miró directamente a los ojos. La luna se reflejaba en ellos como si de aguas cristalinas se tratase, dándoles un brillo que no existía en ningún otro lugar. Porque era vida lo que se reflejaba en ellos. No solo su vida, ahora también, la mía.

Lentamente me volvió a besar, deliciosa y dulcemente, aumentando mi adicción por ella hasta términos inalcanzables. La calidez subió por nuestros cuerpos cuando la pegue a mí, haciéndome notar todas y cada una de sus curvas. En ese momento su lengua se deslizo por mi labio inferior, pidiéndome permiso, el cual gustoso le concedí. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron una danza sensual, una lucha por alcanzar la dominación sobre el otro.

Nuestros movimientos se volvieron frenéticos y desesperados con el paso de los minutos. Camine con ella hacia el árbol más cercano y apoyé su espalda en el tronco. Cuando nos separamos para coger aire, no pude evitar deslizar mis labios por su delicada garganta. El contacto me volvía loco.

Lo que al principio fueron dulces besos, mas tarde se convirtieron en traviesos mordiscos y tiernos lametones. Ella no se quejó, por el contrario soltaba pequeños gemidos de vez en cuando, los cuales yo le respondía acariciándola más intensamente. Desabroche su capa y la tire al suelo, donde la alisé para después recostar a mi amada sobre ella. Mis manos cobraron vida propia y comenzaron a deslizarse por toda su figura mientras la besaba allí donde no estuviera cubierta por ropa. Ella por su parte se aferro con sus manos a mi cabello mientras arqueaba su espalda. Nos tocábamos con pasión y entrega. Con necesidad. Las ropas fueron desapareciendo progresivamente.

Su cuerpo era hermoso. Esbelto, bello, para mí era perfecto y estaba increíblemente deseoso de él. Bese su cuello y comencé a bajar ya sin el impedimento de la ropa. Su piel era deliciosa y atrayente en medio de sus senos. La mire unos instantes antes de seguir para obtener su aprobación. Por mucho que lo deseara no iba a hacer nada que la incomodara. Sus ojos estaban llenos de fuego y placer, como si me estuviera dando luz verde a seguir. No me lo pensé dos veces y comencé a besar sus preciosos montículos, primero con dedicación, después con deseo. Lamí y succione su pezón, extasiado por los sonidos que se escapaban de su exquisita boca. Me entretuve un rato con ellos y después volví a descender por su estomago.

-E-Edward…-susurró casi sin aliento. Mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados—N-no puedo soportarlo más…

Subí y me coloqué a escasos milímetros de sus labios.

-¿Estas segura de esto?—dije con la voz más tranquilizadora que pude emitir.

Ella me miró con ternura y deseo. Luego asintió.

Me posicioné, la miré por última vez antes de colocar mi frente en su cuello y me introduje en ella lentamente. Me sentí morir ahí mismo. Parecía imposible sentir tanto placer y felicidad juntos. En ese momento ella gimió y me quede paralizado. Era algo de lo que no había estado seguro, pero el hecho de saber que era virgen… me enorgulleció en sobremanera y jure que la amaba. La amaba con todo mí ser y esta era la mejor muestra de amor que ella podría haberme dado nunca. También era mi primera vez, pero mi entrega no tenía comparación alguna con la suya y por mucho que me estuviera quemando vivo por dentro, esperaría lo que fuera necesario por ella. Porque si ella no podía disfrutar algo tan intimo como lo que estábamos compartiendo, no valdría la pena continuar.

-Sigue…-susurró.

-Pero Bella, tu…

-Sigue—dijo agarrando mi rostro y besándome, mientras hacia un movimiento alentador con sus caderas.

Lentamente, me moví dentro de ella una vez. Ella respiró hondo pero me pidió que no me detuviera. Otra vez, y otra, y otra… estaba siendo lo más delicado que podía para no dañarla.

Entonces escuché un quejido por su parte y pare en seco. Sin embargo cuando la miré no fue dolor lo que estaba reflejado en sus ojos. Su mirada y sus labios entreabiertos me decían lo contrario.

-No pares—gruño.

Lejos de hacerme reír, eso avivo mas la llama dentro de mí, y entonces comencé la cadenciosa danza que prometía culminar en algo grande. Éramos puro instinto, fuego incontrolable que quemaba pero a la vez nos hacia necesitar más del otro. Y es que no había fuerza en el mundo que pudiera separarnos en ese instante. Mi cuerpo comenzó a dar espasmos al poco rato. El suyo me siguió. Y unos segundos más tarde algo estallo dentro de nosotros, algo que nos hizo elevarnos a lo más alto. Tan increíble y sensorial que solo podía tratarse del cielo. Y con un fuerte gemido por parte de ambos, nos desplomamos sin fuerzas sobre el suelo.

La sensación de tenerla entre mis brazos, de sentir su calor, el errático sonido de su corazón. Por primera vez me sentí como si tuviera un hogar. Un verdadero hogar en que sabía que alguien me iba a estar esperando. Entre sus brazos me había convertido en persona, ya que por primera vez sentía lo que era amar y ser amado. Una sensación tan maravillosa que no tenía suficientes palabras para describirlas.

-Edward…-dijo unos minutos más tarde algo más calmada, mientras colocaba la palma de su mano sobre mi mejilla—estas… llorando.

Su comentario me sobresaltó y la miré a los ojos mientras ella arrastraba la humedad con sus hermosos dedos. No me había dado cuenta de ello hasta que me lo había dicho. Agarré su mano y la lleve a mis labios, deleitándome con su tacto.

-Es que… soy feliz—sonreí.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Yo también—dijo abarcando mi cara con sus manos—te amo, muchísimo.

Sus palabras me hicieron reír. Reír de alegría, de felicidad, de amor. Con una sonrisa en mi rostro me levante sin ser totalmente consciente de mi desnudez, lo que provoco que un sonrojo se asomara por sus mejillas. Sonrojo que a duras penas logre ver.

La cogí en brazos y me dirigí hacia el rio y lentamente me metí en el llevándola conmigo. Era medianamente profundo y la orilla no descendía, por lo que tuve que saltar. Aunque lo hice lo más lento que pude.

Ella se estremeció ante el repentino cambio de temperatura cuando la coloque de pie dentro del agua y comenzó a toser.

-Esta fría—se quejó.

-Entonces yo te hare entrar en calor—dije mientras la abrazaba y nos sumergíamos un poco más, hasta que el agua nos llego a los hombros.

Mis manos cobraron vida propia y se deslizaron por todo su cuerpo, sin más intención que limpiarla y reconfortarla por lo que acababa de pasar, por haber sido su primera vez.

-Siento haberte hecho daño.

-Era inevitable. Además valió completamente la pena, ha sido la experiencia más increíble de mi vida.

Bese su mejilla agradecido.

-También la mía.

-Tu has…

-No.

Sentí sus espasmos contra mi pecho.

-Sonara estúpido pero… me alegro de que fuera algo que compartiéramos los dos por primera vez—susurró con sentimiento.

-En el fondo te estás mofando por mi inexperiencia ¿verdad?—dije con burla, aunque el comentario quedo completamente fuera de lugar cuando la bese en los labios.

Ella me golpeó en el pecho pero me respondió dulcemente.

La acorralé contra uno de los lados del rio y empecé a recorrer su largo cuello de cisne con los labios, con el fin de reanudar nuevamente nuestra danza. Su gemido en respuesta me dejo saber que íbamos a pasar una increíble velada, a la cual le seguirían otras tantas, en donde yo podría amarla, adorarla y hacerle perder la cordura una y otra vez…

-Mi padre quiere que vengas a cabalgar con nosotros mañana—dijo mí amada con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada hacia atrás en mi hombro, mientras yo besaba delicadamente su hombro, única parte de su cuerpo a excepción de sus piernas, que quedaba fuera de su capa.

-Para mi seria un placer acudir-dije lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ella se mordió el labio.

-Incluso después de tantas veces sigues sin estar satisfecho—gimió.

Habían pasado tres meses desde la primera vez que le hice el amor. Tres meses de encuentros furtivos y amorosos que no habían hecho más que aumentar mi necesidad de ella.

-¿Cansarme de ti? Eso es absolutamente imposible, mi amor—dije introduciendo una mano por debajo de la capa, acariciando su piel caliente allí donde mis dedos se posaran.

Ella ladeo la cabeza para besar mis labios levemente.

-Te tiene mucho aprecio—prosiguió.

-¿Quién?—pregunté mientras mi mente estaba centrada en cosas más importantes.

-Mi padre—gimió.

-Eso es bueno. Sera más fácil que acepte cuando le pida tu mano.

Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarme fijamente. Me pregunté como estando sentada lo pudo hacer tan rápido, pero mi atención fue atrapada por como la capa se había desprendido en parte de su cuerpo, dejando ver el nacimiento de sus senos y también abriéndose un poco en la parte baja.

Tuve que morderme la lengua.

-¿Qué has… dicho?—me miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué pienso pedirle a tu padre que me de tu mano en matrimonio? Si estas dispuesta a aceptarme, claro.

Al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a clarear, vi sus ojos marrones anegarse en lágrimas. Lagrimas que esperaba que no fuesen lo contrario a lo que estaba pensando que serian.

Sus pequeños brazos me abrazaron y su rostro se hundió en mi pecho, sollozando.

-Eso sería… perfecto—me miró—no habría nada en el mundo que me hiciera más feliz que convertirme en tu esposa.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y atrapé sus labios entre los míos.

-No se hable más entonces. Hoy mismo se lo diré.

La manera en que me sonrió, volvería envidioso al más bello de los ángeles.

Volví a besarla y aproveche para despedirme como era debido. La forma en que despertaba a la bestia que había en mi debería estar prohibida.

Quedamos en el mismo sitio de siempre, el lugar donde había conocido al padre de Bella por primera vez. El lugar donde habíamos consumado nuestro amor también. Es curioso como un lugar podía convertirse en la referencia de la vida de alguien sin proponérselo.

-Buenas tardes Edward—saludó Charlie con total cordialidad.

-Buenas tardes señor Swan—le devolví el saludo dirigiendo el caballo hacia su posición. Bella estaba justo detrás de él con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. No pude evitar devolvérsela. Seguía deslumbrándome verla de día. Apreciar su color y su calidez a la luz solar era mucho más gratificante, pero tenía que conformarme con conocerla en la oscuridad.

-Buenos tardes Isabella.

-Igualmente Edward.

-¿Os parece bien que comencemos, jóvenes?

Durante toda la tarde, el trayecto resulto agradable y placentero. Las conversaciones variaban tanto como la vegetación a nuestro alrededor. Pero sobre todo adoraba escuchar la risa de Bella y no podía evitar mirarla con amor cada vez que se me presentaba la oportunidad. Además acariciaba su mano cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mí. Su tacto se estaba volviendo imprescindible en mi vida.

-¡Oh! ¡Fíjate en eso!—dijo Charlie de pronto, señalando a unas flores violáceas en el borde del camino. Se bajo del caballo y se agachó junto a ellasó

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunté.

-A mi padre le encanta la jardinería. Todo nuestro jardín ha sido decorado por él.

-Vaya—respondí sorprendido. No me esperaba que un hombre de guerra tuviera un pasatiempo como ese. Bien se dice "las apariencias engañan".

-Llevo mucho tiempo buscando estas en el mercado pero nunca llegan. ¿Podéis ir avanzando en lo que yo recojo un par de ella?

-Claro, papa, pero no te tardes. ¿Vamos?—dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

Asentí.

Nos alejamos poco a poco de donde Charlie se quedo y acerque mi caballo al de Bella, consiguiendo así poder sujetarla por la cintura y alcanzar a besarla en el cuello.

-¿Te he dicho por casualidad lo irresistiblemente tentativa que estas hoy?—dije con voz aterciopelada.

-No. Debería darte vergüenza olvidarte de decirme algo como eso—dijo fingiendo estar ofendida.

-Mmm… ¿Cómo puedo enmendar mi error?

-No lo sé. Sorpréndeme.

Succione justo debajo de su lóbulo. Después lo agarre entre mis dientes y juguetee con él. Ella jadeo. Seguí el camino por su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios y mordí ligeramente su labio inferior.

-¿Me perdonas?—dije entre dientes.

-Aun… no—jadeó.

Entonces comencé a besarla lentamente, con dedicación, saboreándola con mi lengua, profundizando haciendo de ese beso algo voraz y excitante. La sentí gemir contra mi boca.

-¿Ya?

-N-no—susurró con voz entrecortada.

-Me encantaría hacer que me perdonaras de manera más "convincente" mi amor, pero tu padre está cerca y no es conveniente.

-¿Te acobardaste?—se rió.

-No, pero no quiero dar mala impresión y que me corte la cabeza antes siquiera de hacer la pregunta.

El sonido de su risa era más hermoso que el trinar de los pájaros en una mañana de primavera.

Ella pillo mi cara y volvió a juntar nuestros labios en un beso deliciosamente eterno. Sus dedos se enredaban en mi pelo y la sensación mandaba descargas eléctricas a todo mi ser. No podía esperar a que fuera de noche.

-Te amo—susurró.

-Yo te amo más. Mucho más.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?—me preguntó con sorna.

-Así lo siento.

-Pues debes de quererme demasiado para poder superarme.

-Mi amor no tiene límites—dije en tono serio mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Ella me devolvió la mirada cargada de emoción. De pronto comenzó a toser insistentemente. Le palmee la espalda intentando ayudarla un poco.

-Lo siento. Creo que pillaras un resfriado por mi culpa. Fue un error meterte en el rio en plena noche.

-No. No te preocupes. Ya se pasara.

-Te amo—repetí volviendo a besarla—por siempre y para siempre.

Ella fue a responderme cuando una voz sonó entre los árboles.

-Bella.

-¿Papa?

-Ven conmigo—dijo Charlie apareciendo entre los arboles—vámonos de aquí.

-Pero, ¿por qué…?

-Obedéceme y vámonos a casa.

Su semblante estaba serio y preocupado, me asusto.

-Señor Swan, quisiera pedirle una cosa…

-Otro día será Edward.

-Papa…

-Isabella—dijo con un tono enfadado que no admitía replica—vámonos ya.

Ella me miró asustada y yo le apreté la mano en un intento de infundirle ánimos.

"_Pase lo que pase, te quiero" _articuló con los labios.

"_Yo también" _

Condujo su caballo hasta donde su padre se encontraba. Se giró a mirarme por última vez y continuó su camino. Charlie me miró por última vez también, con la inquietud reflejada en su rostro, para después emprender el camino de regreso, dejándome ahí en medio del bosque con una gran interrogante y el miedo instalado en el corazón…

Pasé el resto del día dándole vueltas a lo que había pasado y a las consecuencias que eso podría conllevar. ¿Por qué tuvo el padre de Bella esa reacción tan exagerada? Si el problema estaba en que nos había visto besarnos, lo normal es que se hubiera molestado y que hubiera adoptado una actitud sobreprotectora hacia ella, algo que realmente no percibí en el. Más bien fue miedo, preocupación. ¿Cuál sería la razón? Yo nunca sería capaz de hacerle daño a Bella. Es más, mataría por ella.

Cuando cayó la noche, regresé a nuestro lugar de siempre y me dispuse a esperar allí sentado a que Bella apareciera y me explicara qué es lo que estaba pasando. Estaba preocupado por ella, no sabía que es lo que le esperaba por parte de Charlie. No lo creía capaz de hacerle daño, pero nunca se puede estar seguro del todo.

Las horas pasaban y ella no llegaba, igual que la noche en que nos declaramos. El mismo miedo, la misma angustia.

Y al igual que aquella vez, no me dio ningún aviso de su llegada. Cuando me gire la encontré en de pie en el límite de los arboles, lejos de mi alcance, por lo que no era capaz de ver su rostro.

-¿Bella?—susurré.

Ella asintió en reconocimiento.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Ven aquí…

Ella negó en medio del revoltijo de sus cabellos.

Me levante del suelo y avance hasta su posición, pero ella retrocedió por igual.

-Bella…

-Lo siento…-gimió.

-¿Por qué dices eso Bella? ¿Qué pasa?—dije intentando acercarme nuevamente hacia ella.

-No…-pidió con voz ahogada.

No entendía la razón de sus actos y mi corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza por el miedo.

-Por el amor de Dios Bella, dime que ocurre.

-Esto es un error—susurró. En la lejanía pude ver como algo brillante se precipitaba hacia el suelo. Sus lágrimas.

Sin pensarlo recorrí el espacio que nos separaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Luego la sujete por los hombros y la zarandee preocupado, rogando porque me mirara a los ojos. Juro que nunca me sentí tan indispuesto cuando sus pupilas se clavaron en las mías. Eran como pozos sin fondo, sin vida, si brillo.

Jadeé.

-¿B-Bella…?

-Esto es un error Edward. No podemos seguir viéndonos, no mientras este sentimiento siga llameando dentro de nosotros.

Sentí una fuerte punzada en el pecho cuando su voz se quebró. Esto no podía estar pasando.

-¿Qué te ha dicho tu padre? No tienes que preocuparte, si esto es por algo que él haya dicho iré a hablar con él, lo arreglare todo…

-¡No!—me interrumpió—no Edward dejémoslo estar, se acabo todo, mi padre no tiene nada que ver con esto, es mi decisión y tú tienes que respetarla—dijo mientras gruesas lagrimas rodaban por sus ojos.

-¡¿Con que razón Isabella? ¡¿Por qué haces esto ahora?

Ella bajó la mirada.

-Porque es lo correcto…

-No me vale que me digas eso Bella, necesito una buena razón para ello.

-Lo nuestro es un imposible. Nunca debió haber sucedido, y no sucederá.

Mi corazón se resquebrajo al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas acudían a mis ojos.

-Lo que yo siento… ¿no cuenta?

-Ni lo que yo siento tampoco. Es algo superfluo.

Un silencio fue incluso más doloroso que sus palabras.

-Fue… bonito mientras duro—me miro y sonrió. Trate de beber de esa imagen, de guardarla en mi memoria con fuego, un pequeño bálsamo en el infierno en el que se estaba convirtiendo mi alma por momentos—pero se ha acabado, cada uno seguirá su vida de aquí en adelante. Olvídame. Rehace tu vida. Yo tratare de hacer lo mismo—dijo dándose la vuelta y dándome la espalda.

-No prometo poder conseguirlo.

Ella ladeó la cabeza hacia mí pero sin llegar a mirarme.

-Yo tampoco.

Comenzó a caminar lejos de mí, estableciendo un abismo a cada paso, un abismo insalvable.

-Puedo…

Ella se detuvo.

-Puedo… ¿pedirte una última cosa?

Asintió después de unos segundos.

-¿Puedo… abrazarte una vez más?—dije acercándome hacia ella.

Ella no respondió, no se movió. Tampoco se inmuto cuando extendí mis brazos a su alrededor por detrás, envolviéndola, pegando su espalda a mi pecho. La abrace con dulzura, con firmeza, olí su cabello y su esencia hasta llenarme completamente los sentidos de ella. Saboree el momento sabiendo que sería el último, aunque aun no lograba resignarme a perderla. La escuche llorar. La escuche susurrar mi nombre con dolor y con pena.

Mi intención no era soltarla. No quería soltarla. Deseaba mantenerla ahí junto a mí, el lugar donde debía estar, pero ella no quería, ella lo sentía como un error y eso era lo que yo más había temido desde el día en que nos declaramos. Al fin y al cabo nadie se puede resignar a vivir de escapadas nocturnas por siempre. Quizás se había dado cuenta de que no merecía la pena estar junto a mí. Un hombre sin provecho, sin padres, alguien dispuesto a pasar la vida en el bosque sin con ello era capaz de huir de la vida y de sus pensamientos. Es verdad. Lo nuestro era un error. Ella merecía a alguien mejor que yo, a alguien que pudiera darle todo lo que necesitase. Y ese no era yo.

Lentamente separe mis brazos de su cuerpo, dejando únicamente su espalda y mi torso como único enlace entre nosotros. Nos quedamos así unos minutos. Yo solo estaba esperando para verla marchar.

Ella se giró, me miro directamente a los ojos y agarro mi nuca para juntar nuestros labios delicadamente. Besarla ha sido y será siempre la más maravillosa de las sensaciones. Fue un beso triste, desesperado, salado por nuestras lágrimas. Un beso amargo, un beso de despedida.

Se separó demasiado rápido, rompió en llanto y corrió en dirección opuesta a mí. La vi correr, la vi alejarse de mi vida, llevándose cualquier sentimiento que yo pudiera albergar, con ella. Mientras, me preparaba para recoger las piezas desmadejadas y vacías en las que se había convertido mí ser.

Pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses. Mientras el mundo giraba a mi alrededor tan normal como siempre, yo había perdido cualquier sentido, cualquier meta o interés que hubiera albergado alguna vez. Mi vida carecía de valor alguno y no hacía más que plantearme una y otra vez la posibilidad de quitarla del medio para que dejara de servir de estorbo a los demás. Renee y Phil no dejaban de preguntarme una y otra vez que era lo que me pasaba, y yo como el inútil desagradecido que era, no fui capaz de responderles ni una sola vez. Nadie sabía el porqué de un día para otro había puesto mi vida patas arriba de esa manera. Me encerré en mi habitación indefinidamente, deje de cuidar mi aspecto, casi no comía. Solo deseaba dejarme morir. ¿Por qué hasta ahora no lo había hecho? Bien, solo ese resquicio de esperanza que quedaba en mi muerto corazón podía contestar a eso. El deseo de volver a verla una vez más. Si tan solo consiguiera poder cumplir ese deseo, sería feliz. Comprobar que está bien, que no le ha pasado nada. Pero nunca lo logre. Los primeros días después de nuestra separación, fui al mercado para ver si la encontraba, me recorría el bosque por las tardes a caballo y acudía por las noches a nuestro lugar de encuentro. Sin embargo nunca tuve suerte. Es como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Entonces opte por exiliarme y procurar no dar señales de mi existencia, que al fin y al cabo solo consistía en un caparazón hueco.

Durante seis meses estuve en estas condiciones, casi sin ver la luz del sol, bebiendo de los recuerdos que tenia de ella, soñando despierto que algún día volvería a tenerla entre mis brazos.

Un día, mientras me regodeaba de mi miseria, escuche las voces de las empleadas que se hacían cada vez más nítidas, acercándose por el pasillo, y la mención de un apellido me llamo particularmente la atención.

-… por lo que según dicen los Swan se van a marchar del país.

-¿Enserio?

-Si. Por lo visto El señor Swan está tocado de salud y quieren ir a ver a un medico de gran prestigio que está bien lejos de aquí.

-¿Y cuando dicen que volverán?

-Los rumores cuentan que no van a volver nunca más.

Mi corazón latió por primera vez en mucho tiempo tras esa declaración. Me levante de la cama y me tambalee hasta la puerta.

-Que pena, con lo buena gente que…

-¿Cuándo dices que se van?—dije interrumpiendo a la otra chica.

-Esto… mañana por la noche.

-Gracias—dije antes de cerrar la puerta de mi dormitorio, dejando a las dos mujeres pasmadas.

Corrí hacia el armario y agarré las primeras ropas que encontré. Se marchaba. Se iba lejos de mi y esta vez de manera irremediable. Pero no podía dejar que se fuera. No sin antes haberla visto al menos una vez más. Me habilite lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí al establo para coger mi caballo y poner rumbo a la mansión Swan.

Ya era bien entrada la tarde cuando me presente en la entrada principal. La edificación estaba constituida por tres plantas y una anchura considerable. Los muros de piedra, estaba colocados de modo que le daban un aspecto elegante y refinado a la casa. Pero lo más increíble era la variedad de plantas que constituían el gran jardín. Evaluándolo encontré las flores que el padre de Bella recogió el día en que nos separamos. Respirando hondo baje del caballo y lo ate a una de las columnas principales. Luego llame a la puerta.

Casualmente la persona que me abrió fue el mismísimo Charlie Swan. Su primera expresión al verme fue de sorpresa, después se transformo en una máscara de preocupación. Aunque sinceramente, no es que lo viera realmente enfermo, no más que una persona que hacía tiempo que no dormía, cosa que intuí por las grandes bolsas de debajo de sus ojos. ¿Sería el insomnio lo que iría a tratar con ese famoso doctor?

-Edward.

-Señor Swan.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… me he enterado de que se van a marchar del país y quería venir a despedirme cordialmente.

-Es muy amable de tu parte.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Charlie se puso nervioso.

-No es buen momento.

-¿Pasa algo?—dije extrañado.

-No es solo que no es el momento más indicado para que pases…

-¿Cómo esta Bella?

La pregunta lo pillo por sorpresa y me desvió la mirada.

-Bien—dijo con voz firme, pero algo me decía que me estaba ocultando algo.

-¿Puedo saludarla?

-No… esta aquí ahora mismo.

Al fondo escuché a las doncellas correr de un lado para otro con toallas y cuencos de agua en la mano mientras se mandaban órdenes unas a otras. La alarma salto en mi cabeza, algo estaba mal, lo sentía. Sin previo aviso aparté a Charlie de un empujón y subí las escaleras siguiendo a las criadas.

Al fondo escuche como alguien tosía copiosamente y con brusquedad. El ruido provenía de la puerta situada al fondo del pasillo. Corrí hacia allí con un mal presentimiento y abrí la puerta de golpe. Las mujeres se asustaron de mi repentina intromisión, pero mi atención estaba fija en la persona que estaba acostada en la cama, cubierta por un dosel blanco.

Bella se encontraba allí tumbada, boca arriba, tosiendo fuertemente, con la frente perlada del sudor y su rostro increíblemente pálido. Pero lo que verdaderamente me asusto fue el reguero de sangre que empapaba su pecho y sus labios.

La impresión me dejo paralizado, las manos me temblaban y mi mente se negaba a creer la imagen que se me presentaba. No podía estar pasando esto.

-¡Bella!

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos aterrorizados, después se desplomo perdiendo la consciencia.

Las mujeres que la estaban atendiendo se apartaron y yo me abalance sobre la cama, cogí su cabeza entre mis manos, bese su frente y acaricie sus parpados, deseando que abriera los ojos nuevamente. Necesitaba verlos. Necesitaba verificar que esto no estaba pasando. No a ella. Mi pequeña, mi amada, mi vida.

-No, no, Bella, mi cielo, ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada de esto?—repetía una y otra vez mientras la mecía conmigo.

Limpie sus labios con la manga de mi camisa, coloque los mechones de su cabello en el lugar correcto y su camisón también. Fue entonces cuando me percate de ello. Su estomago estaba hinchado y no había lugar a dudas de su procedencia. Bella estaba embarazada. Una criatura crecía en su vientre. No necesitaba una confirmación para saber de quién era el bebe, por el tamaño de su vientre, debía de tener más o menos seis o siete meses, y además conocía a Bella, sabía que yo había sido el primero y el único, ella jamás me habría traicionado. Sin embargo eso no me alegro. Viendo el estado de Bella, fui consciente de la verdad que eso suponía. Deseaba que tan solo fuera una terrible pesadilla y que pudiera despertar tan pronto me fuera posible.

En ese momento ella volvió a abrir los ojos y me miro. Por un instante sonrió feliz, pero después sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a negar con la cabeza una y otra vez.

-No, no… tú no tienes que estar aquí…

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Bella?

-Yo no…

-Llevo meses sin saber nada de ti, me desespere cuando no conseguía verte, me aislé del mundo cuando me resigne a perderte. Y luego me entero de que se van del país porque tu padre estaba enfermo, vengo a despedirme, a dejarte marchar, ¿y con que me encuentro? con que la persona que más amo en el mundo está en cama enferma de tuberculosis y embarazada de un hijo mío—a estas alturas ya no podía contener las lagrimas- ¡¿Por qué Isabella? ¡¿Acaso no tenía derecho a saberlo?—mis sollozos hacían eco en la habitación. Para mí no había nadie más en la estancia que Bella y yo.

Su cara también estaba surcada por las lágrimas.

-No podemos estar juntos…

-Pero ¡¿Por qué? Necesito que me des una razón Bella, por favor…-lloré.

-No es correcto porque…

-¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno Bella? ¿Es eso? Puedo cambiar, puedo ser alguien de provecho, alguien que te merezca, puedo…

-¡Edward!—gimió. Yo pare y la mire mientras veía como sus ojos volvían a caer en la inconsciencia—no p-podemos... somos… hermanos…-y volvió a derrumbarse.

Miraba su cuerpo entre mis manos pero sin verlo. ¿Q-que acababa de…? No, es la impresión, no he entendido lo que me quería decir. Era algo absurdo y sin sentido. Ella no estaba bien, su mente estaba confundida, sus pensamientos no eran coherentes.

-Edward—me llamó una voz detrás de mí.

Me gire mecánicamente. Allí parado en la puerta se encontraba Charlie Swan. Claro, había venido a aclararlo todo, a decirme que nada de esto era verdad. O bien había venido a convertir mi vida en un pozo oscuro y sin fondo.

-Tenemos que hablar.

**Charlie POV**

-Siéntate hijo—le indiqué cuando conseguí arrastrarlo hacia la sala de estar.

-¿Qué… es todo esto…?—dijo sin voz, mirando fijamente al suelo.

-Creo que te debo una explicación.

Asintió.

-Comenzare por el principio. Hace 16 años, una noche fría de octubre, me disponía a hacer una visita a mi gran amigo Carlisle y a su dulce esposa. Mientras caminaba, mis ojos se fijaban en cualquier mínimo detalle que la noche me pudiera presentar. Me encantaba el silencio y la tranquilidad que me proporcionaba caminar a esas horas. Entonces, apenas a unos metros de llegar a la casa de los Cullen, escuche gritos y el sonido del filo de dos espadas haciendo contacto, así que corrí hacia allí para ver qué pasaba. A través de una ventana baja presencie de primera mano como ese maldito desalmado le clavaba la espada a tu padre en el pecho. La ira me cegó de tal forma que mi primer impulso fue romper la ventana y matarlo con mis propias manos. Y eso hubiera hecho si mi atención no se hubiera fijado en como unos piececitos desaparecían por las escaleras hacia la habitación de tus padres. Di la vuelta a la casa hasta quedar debajo del ventanal su dormitorio, y allí pude ver a una aterrorizada Esme buscando alguna salida de escape.

La llamé. Ella me escuchó y miró hacia donde yo me encontraba, abrió las ventanas y me pidió ayuda. Entonces unas pequeñas manos se agarraron al alfeizar y vi una pequeña cabecita marrón intentar asomarse. De ahí hasta donde yo estaba había menos de tres metros de altura y le pedí a Esme que confiara en mí. Entonces ella alzo en brazos a una niña de no más de dos años, beso sus pequeñas mejillas y con cuidado la dejo caer, siendo atajada por mí. La pequeña tenia lagrimas en los ojos y no dejaba de mirar hacia arriba con desesperación. Entonces Esme se agacho de nuevo y cogió a un niño de la misma edad muy parecido a la niña. Su mellizo. Tu. Sin embargo, cuando fue a dármelo se escucho un fuerte ruido en la puerta de la habitación. Esme estaba aterrada, si conseguía que su hijo cayera en mis manos, cabía la posibilidad de que los bandidos la vieran y fueran tras de mí, que teniendo a los don niños conmigo no conseguiría escapar. Por ello tomo su segunda opción, que fue meter a su hijo en el armario. Nunca olvidare como tú y tu hermana extendisteis vuestras manitas hacia el otro inútilmente mientras Esme desaparecía contigo dentro de la habitación. Me escondí en los matorrales y apenas unos segundos más tarde escuche los gritos de dolor de tu madre. La impotencia me carcomía por dentro, pero tenía que proteger a la niña. Solo rogaba porque tú salieras ileso. Como afortunadamente sucedió.

Más tarde cuando te sacaron de allí, tu no lograbas recordar nada de lo sucedido. Ni siquiera a la pobre Bella que lloraba desconsolada. Por ella es que tome la dura decisión de separarlos. Ella tenía que olvidarlo todo. Con dos años esperaba que esa misión fuera relativamente fácil, pero si tú estabas con nosotros siempre podría haber algo que la hiciera sentir tristeza y angustia. En parte por eso es que tanto Esme como Carlisle salvaron mi vida. Mi vida es Bella. Ella es todo lo que tengo—mis palabras me hicieron recordar el estado en que se encontraba mi hija. Porque yo la había criado, porque la quería como tal— Aun asi no quería que la memoria de sus padres cayera en el olvido, asi que le hable de ellos, hice que los quisiera aunque no como hubiera sido correcto. Solo quería que tuviera una referencia de su antigua vida sin necesidad de que sufriera.

Entonces os vi juntos es en bosque. Pude ver como los dos os amabais con locura, pero desgraciadamente no como debería haber sido. Sin embargo, sabiendo que todo fue culpa mía, no quise interponerme entre vosotros.

Edward se envaró y me miró con furia.

-¡¿Qué no se interpuso?¡ ¿Me puede explicar entonces por qué seis meses atrás Bella vino a decirme que lo nuestro era imposible? ¡Nos amábamos! ¡Usted la obligo a hacerlo!

Estaba siendo presa de la desesperación, la furia era palpable. Después de estas declaraciones acababa de descubrir que toda su vida era una mentira, que la persona que mas amaba era su hermana y estaba embarazada de él. Por no mencionar que su estado de salud era extremadamente delicado. Yo, como padre, sufría una agonía intensa, pero no podía llegar a imaginarme lo que estaba sintiendo él. Sus ojos estaban casi por salirse de sus orbitas. No sabía cuánto resistiría antes de volverse loco.

-No Edward. Yo lo único que hice fue contarle la verdad a Bella. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me costó hacerlo, porque sabía que ella me acabaría odiando por todo lo que le he ocultado. Pero como siempre, tan parecida a su madre, ella fue comprensiva y lo entendió. Nunca me sentí mas aliviado. Ella tomo su decisión, Edward, yo no la obligue, fue decisión suya.

Edward se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y se encogió llorando desconsoladamente, como el niño que fue y que oculto sus recuerdos para protegerse a sí mismo. Ahora toda su vida se caía a pedazos sin que nadie pudiera remediarlo. Lo único que pude hacer fue acercarme y tratar de consolarlo como si fuera hijo mío. Quizás si lo hubiese sido esto no estaría pasando.

-Ahora lo único que podemos hacer es estar con ella y apoyarla—susurré—tenemos que ser fuertes por ella.

Se avecinaban tiempos oscuros y dolorosos para ese joven y debía estar preparado para cualquier cosa…

El doctor al que iban a ver era en realidad para Bella, aunque lo habían mantenido en secreto, pero al final se cancelo por petición de ella. Yo había intentado por todos los medios que aceptara ir, pero se negaba en rotundo. Aun en ese estado seguía siendo tan obstinada como siempre. Saber que era su hermano no había cambiado mis sentimientos por ella. Bueno si. Quizás ahora la quería incluso más que antes. Era extraño y además incestuoso, pero mi corazón no lo sentía así y me daba igual lo que los demás pudieran pensar, aunque al fin y al cabo, nadie más lo sabía.

Pasaba días enteros en la habitación encerrado con ella, contándole anécdotas, cantándole, o leyendo alguno de sus libros favoritos. Ella apenas hablaba, solo sonreía débilmente, lo que a mi parecer era bueno, porque quería decir que aceptaba mi presencia allí, que ya no le importaba nada más. Ella suspiro tranquila cuando le conté que lo sabía todo y que no me importaba en absoluto.

A veces me ponía a hablarle sobre lo que haríamos en un futuro, donde nos casaríamos, el lugar en el que criaríamos a nuestro hijo. Yo tenía total confianza en que así seria. Sin embargo, ella cada día estaba más débil, su respiración se hacía más lenta y los ataques de tos eran cada vez más frecuentes. Aun desaliñada como estaba, para mi seguía siendo más hermosa que los ángeles.

Tres semanas después de que regresara a su lado, me encontraba leyéndole romeo y Julieta con tanta concentración que apenas fui consciente de que me estaba llamando.

-Edward…-susurro débilmente.

-¿Sí? Dime princesa.

-Q-Quiero ver el cielo.

-Pero hace frio fuera, es de noche amor, no te conviene salir.

-Llévame al balcón, p-por favor…

Resignándome mande a preparar el pequeño columpio en el balcón, para poder sentarla conmigo. Cuando todo estuvo preparado, la cogí en brazos, asombrándome de lo poco que pesaba comparado a como la recordaba, y la acomode sobre mis piernas en el asiento, envolviéndola completamente con las mantas. La noche era fresca, pero no había ni una sola nube en el cielo, y las estrellas daban un magnífico espectáculo.

-Hacia mucho que no…-tosió—respiraba el aire puro.

-Estas muy delicada Bella, esto no es bueno.

-Edward—sonrió amargamente- ¿de verdad esperas… que salga de esta?

-¡¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¿Pues claro que sí! Vamos a ser muy felices juntos.

Ella me miró dulcemente.

-Si—se apretó junto a mi—estoy segura de que algún día seremos muy felices juntos—dijo acariciando su vientre. Yo coloque una mano sobre la de ella y la bese en la frente. Después fui bajando por su mejilla y llegue hasta sus labios. Estaban algo fríos, pero seguían manteniendo la misma tersura y el sabor de siempre. Me sonrió y después se acomodo en mi pecho.

-Tengo sueño…-susurró.

-Entonces duerme, Bella mía. Que tengas dulces sueños.

-Si sueño contigo, seguro que si…

Y esperé. Espere junto a ella mientras se sumergía en un mundo de sueños.

Gruesas lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas mientras soltaba toda la tristeza que guardaba mi corazón, mientras sentía como el frio me penetraba por dentro, como el dolor agónico se instalo en mi pecho para no desaparecer jamás.

-Buenas noches mi amor.

Y con esas dulces lágrimas la despedía, pues ella, llevándose mi vida, mi corazón y mi alma, nunca más despertó…

¿Qué es el destino? ¿Una creencia? ¿Un poder sobrenatural? ¿O simplemente la necesidad del ser humano de creer que hay algo o alguien manejando los hilos de nuestras vidas, haciéndonos cometer un error tras otro?

Por más que lo intentara no conseguía encontrar a una persona a la que dirigir toda mi furia y mi odio contenido. Todos tenían la culpa, pero ninguno era más culpable que el otro, cada persona tiene un cometido distinto que debe realizar y por el cual no atiende a consecuencias hasta que ya es demasiado tarde.

La felicidad es efímera y más cuando eres consciente de ella, porque vivimos para buscarla y muchas veces en el intento no nos damos cuenta de que ya la hemos alcanzado. ¿Por qué entonces, la persona que es consciente de que nunca ha sido feliz la pierde con más rapidez?

Pero estoy contento, porque la he vivido, la he sentido. He encontrado mi felicidad en la persona que más he amado y que amare jamás.

Por ello, de pie frente a su tumba, en el panteón de nuestros padres, me niego a renunciar a esa felicidad. Me niego a perder el bienestar que ella me brindo y por el cual estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa. Pero no será necesario, no. Porque sabía que pronto las cosas se recolocarían, todo acabaría siendo como tenía que ser. Un corazón no puede vivir si le falta la otra mitad.

Me despido silenciosamente, un despido temporal hasta que la vuelva a ver. Ya no falta mucho.

Toso. _Limpio mis labios con un pañuelo blanco, que en breve se tiñe de carmín oscuro._ Retiro las hojas caídas posadas sobre su lapida y coloco una rosa roja sobre ella. Una rosa por cada día que estuviéramos separados.

Después me alejo, lentamente sin prisas. Únicamente me quedaba esperar. Esperar a que las garras de la muerte se apiadaran de mí y me llevaran junto a mi hermosa Bella, mis padres, mi hijo.

Hasta entonces…

"…_duerme mi único amor…"_

**FIN**


End file.
